gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Glee Live 2011
Il Cast di Glee ''è andato in tour dal 21 maggio al 18 giugno negli USA e in Canada, e dal 22 giugno al 3 luglio in Inghilterra e Irlanda. Ashley Fink, Chord Overstreet e gli Usignoli si sono uniti ai membri principali del cast per il tour. Il concerto è stato anche mostrato in un 3D Concert Movie chiamato Glee: The 3D Concert Movie che include Gwyneth Paltrow e Jane Lynch dal vivo. Il film è stato mostrato nei cinema tra il mese di giugno e agosto del 2011 e in DVD nel dicembre 2011. Riassunto Inizio sabato 21 maggio al Mandalay Bay Event Center a Las Vegas, Nevada, le star di Glee si esibiscono in una celebrazione di canto e di danza tutta nuova della serie vincente dei premi Emmy e Golden Globe. Cast *Dianna Agron è Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer è Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss è Blaine Anderson *Ashley Fink è Lauren Zizes *Kevin McHale è Artie Abrams *Lea Michele è Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith è Finn Hudson *Heather Morris è Brittany Pierce *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans *Amber Riley è Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera è Santana Lopez *Mark Salling è Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz è Tina Cohen-Chang Canzoni *Don't Stop Believin' - Cory Monteith (Finn) and Lea Michele (Rachel) *Dog Days Are Over - Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) and Amber Riley (Mercedes) *SING - Lea Michele (Rachel) and Cory Monteith (Finn) *I'm a Slave 4 U - Heather Morris (Brittany) *Fat Bottomed Girls - Mark Salling (Puck) *I Want to Hold Your Hand - Chris Colfer (Kurt) *Ain't No Way - Amber Riley (Mercedes) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) - Kevin McHale (Artie) with Harry Shum Dancing *Born This Way - Chris Colfer (Kurt), Amber Riley (Mercedes), and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) *Firework - Lea Michele (Rachel) *Teenage Dream - Darren Criss (Blaine) with The Warblers *Silly Love Songs - Darren Criss (Blaine) with The Warblers *Raise Your Glass - Darren Criss (Blaine) with The Warblers *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy - Chris Colfer (Kurt) and Lea Michele (Rachel) *Lucky - Dianna Agron (Quinn) and Chord Overstreet (Sam) *River Deep, Mountain High - Amber Riley (Mercedes) and Naya Rivera (Santana) *Don't Rain on My Parade - Lea Michele (Rachel) *Jessie's Girl - Cory Monteith (Finn) *True Colors June 30 show - Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) *Valerie - Naya Rivera (Santana) *Loser Like Me - Lea Michele (Rachel), Cory Monteith (Finn), Amber Riley (Mercedes), Heather Morris (Brittany), and Naya Rivera (Santana) Encore *Single Ladies (dance) - Chris Colfer (Kurt), Jenna Ushkowitz, and Heather Morris (Brittany) dancing *Friday (acoustic) - Chord Overstreet (Sam), Kevin McHale (Artie), and Mark Salling (Puck) *Safety Dance - Kevin McHale (Artie) *Empire State of Mind - Cory Monteith (Finn), Amber Riley (Mercedes), Mark Salling (Puck), Lea Michele (Rachel), Kevin McHale (Artie), and Naya Rivera (Santana) *Somebody to Love - Cory Monteith (Finn), Lea Michele (Rachel), Kevin McHale (Artie), and Amber Riley (Mercedes) *''Don't Rain On My Parade ''was cut from the setlist after May 28 because Lea Michele (Rachel) found it too difficult to perform each night. It will be included however in Glee Live! 3D!. (Lea sang it at the Uniondale, NY show and the East Rutherford show) *A skit followed ''River Deep - Mountain High, and was performed by Heather Morris (Brittany), Darren Criss (Blaine), and Chris Colfer (Kurt). It served as a lead-in to Jesse's Girl. (Included in "Videos" section) Date del concerto nel 2011 Note Galleria di foto Video Voci correlate *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoria:Concerti